El Taller De Recuperacion 7u7
by MakaEvans26
Summary: Bno Este Fanfic se trata de Black*Star y Maka Albarn...Personalmente digo que a mi no es q me guste esta parejasolo que me trae mucha curiosidad entre otras palabras esto lo hago por diversion a mi enrealidad me gusta el SoMa pero gueno...este fanfic es LEMON asi q si no les gusta vallanse a ver otro fanfic...7u7
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi Primer Fanfic Asi q No Critiquen Feo...Bno Este Fanfic Va De Una Pareja Que No Me Gusta Pero Me gusta Lo Curioso De Esta...Hablo de Black*Star y Maka...Prefiero El SoMa Pero Esta Pareja Desde Que Vi Un Fanfic Que Se llama "Mejor Que El" Senti Curiosidad Asi Q Aqui Estoy...Va A ser Un Poco LEMON(Claro "un poco" xD) Asi Q Si No les Gustan Los Fanfics Lemon Salganse De Aqui...BUENO COMENCEMOS!

Black*Star POV:

Era Un Dia Normal En La Escuela Para Tecnicos y Armas "SHIBUSEN"...Hasta q Recibo la Noticia De Que "REPROBE LA CLASE DEL MALDITO CIENTIFICO DOCTOR LOCO!...:v

Tsubaki: Oe Black*Star...N No t pongas mal...:(..Quisiera Ayudarte a completar el trabajo de recuperacion...pero tengo q hacer unas cosas con Liz y Patty...Gomenne

B*S: Okey Tsubaki ya se a quien le pedire ayuda...Y OBVIAMENTE ACEPTARA PORQ NADIE SE RESISTE A ORE-SAMA!

Tsubaki: Y quien es Black*Star?

B*S: Maka!...*La Chica de Ojos Verdosos que tanto amo*

Tsubaki: Bien...Dormire en la casa de Kid...Asi q si es muy tarde Que Duerma En mi Cuarto.

B*S:Gracias Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: Y si necesita ropa que coja de la mia...y si quiere hasta ropa interior...Resumiendo...Que Mi Cuarto Sea El De Ella

B*S: *Ver a Maka Con Las Prendas De Tsubaki...Con solo imaginarmelo me da una emorragia Nasall!...O/O*

'Black*Star Coge su celular y llama a Maka'

-Hola?-...Contesto El Chico Albino

-SOUL ESTUPIDO QUE HACES CON EL CELULAR DE MAKA?!-Enojado

-Lo que no te importa Fracasado-:P

-Como sea...Esta Maka Por Ahi?- Pregunto Sencillamente y un poco sonrojado

-Y Para Que la Necesitas?-Pregunto el Albino

-Lo Que no te importa!-:P xD

-Bien...Ya Te La Paso...-Dijo Soul

*Estaba Esperando Hablar con Maka...Cuando derepente Escuche los Gritos De Maka Para Soul...Diciendo:*

-Soul Baka! Q Haces Con Mi Celular!...MAKA CHOP!

*Solo con imaginarme La Cara de Soul Me da risa xD*

-Hola?-Contesta La Rubia Ceniza

-Maka soy yo Black*Star Tengo un favor q pedirte-Sonrojado

-Que Pasa Black?-Pregunto mientras se sentaba en una silla

-Esque Me quede En la materia del Cientifico Loco y me mando un taller de recuperacion y no se nada y pensaba Pedirte Que me ayudaras- Algo Penoso O/O

-A que Horas Black?-Algo Solprendida Por el Favor que le pidio el chico Peliazul

-Si Puedes Ven A Mi casa ahora mismo!-Sonriendo!

-Claro voy a alistarme y enseguida voy!-Dijo la Peliceniza muy Alegre!

-Bn Aca t espero!-Colgo

*Maka Pov*

-Soul!-Grito La chica

-Que Pasa Maka?, ADOBDE VAS TAN VESTIDA?!-Le Pregunto El Chico

-umm A casa de Black*Star-Dijo Sonrojada

-Ese tarado te pidio una cita?-Pregunto el albino

-Claro q no! Me dijo q lo ayudara en un taller de recuperacion para la clase de Stein-Sensei-Dijo la Chica mas Ruborizada

-Bueno, Me Voy Black*Star debe estar esperandome-Despidiendose de Soul

*Maka Llega A la Casa De Black*Star*

*Maka Toca la puerta*

-Ahh Maka Ya estas aqui!-Abriendo la puerta

*Black*Star Se Sonrojo cuando vio como Maka Iba Vestida*

-Maka te ves muy linda- Le dijo a la peliceniza muy Sonrojado

-Gra-Gracias Black*Star-Le dijo mientras q pasaba al interior de la casa Muy Sonrojada

-Ehh Maka Te tengo q Decir algo-Concentrado en la belleza de Maka

-Dime Black*Star- Muy Curiosa

-Es q Tsubaki no ba a dormir aqui porq va a dormir en casa de Kid con las Chicas y me dijo q si querias y si se hacia muy tarde durmieras en su cuarto y q si tambien te sentias incomoda con esa ropa utilizaras sus cosas osea q hicieras como si esa fuera tu habitacion-Le Dijo Sonrojado

Umm...Esta Bn!..Me quedare a dormir...Le avisare a Soul- Dijo la chica cogiendo su celular

-Black*Star puedes ir buscando todo lo q vamos a necesitar porfavor?-Le dijo mientras llamaba a Soul

Claro Maka...Pero...Podrias decirme Nada mas Black?-Dijo El Chico Avergonzado

-Umm Esta Bien Black!- Le dijo mientras le enviaba una Hermosa Sonrisa

B*S POV:

*Q q le pasa a mi corazon...con solo ver su sonrisa mi corazon sd acelero*

-Bueno Ya le dije a Soul Asi que comencemos!-Me dijo Maka

-Bien...-

*Ella me explicaba y yo comprendia pero nada mas me gustaba que verla hablandome y viendola tan concentrada que se me aceleraba aun mas el corazon...JODER MAKA ESTA BUENA!PUTO SOUL Q NO LA APROVECHAA!*

*Paso un tiempo y ya eran las 12:15 y habia empezado a llover con truenos*

-Bueno Terminamos Black!- :D

-Black te puedo decir algo?-Con verguenza

-Si que pasa Maka?- Preocupado

-Es q...Le tengo miedo a los truenos!...-Dijo Temblando

-Tranquila Makita!- Lanzandole una de mis Sonrizas solo para las personas especiales para mi

-Ma Ma Makita?-Estaba roja Como un tomate

-Es solo un sobrenombre de Cariño-O/O

-Bien...Black...Puedo Hacer Algo?-Preguntando con verguenza

-Si Que pasa Makita?-Dudoso

-Puedo Dormir...En...Bragas?-Estaba Rojizima

*Black*Star Se quedo en shock y luego reaciono*-Claro Makita estas como en tu casa-

*Maka se estaba dando un baño y yo alistando la cama de Tsubaki*

*Maka entro a la Habitacion con una toalla que casi no le cubria nada*

*A mi...hmp...me dio una hemorragia*

*Despues Sali a ducharme y maka se habia puesto un camison transparente y se habia dejado en bragas...JODER COMO ME PUSE CACHONDO CUANDO LA VI*

*Todavia tronaba y llovia Cuando nos dispusimos a dormir*

*Eran las 2:51 de la mañana y estaba soñando y escucho la puerta abrirse...y era mi Makita con lagrimas en los ojos...casi me derrumbo al verla llorar*

*Sali corriendo a la puerta y la abrace*

-Mi Makita por que lloras- Le dije con un tono preocupado

-Es q en mi pesadilla todos habian m m muerto- La chica rompio en llanto

-Tranquila mi Makita...sabes quedate a dormir conmigo...a lo mejor te tranquilizas-Dijo muy animado

-Y ademas...QUIEN ES CAPAZ DE MATAR AL GRAN ORE-SAMA!-

*Maka al ver eso rompio en risa lo que me encanto*

*Maka POV*

*Los dos nos dirigiamos a dormir...ese cuerpo bien marcado q tenia me encendia*

*Ma Acoste A au lado abrazandole la espalda*

*De un momento a otro me dio un beso salvaje pero a la vez lindo y yo enseguida lo correspondi*

-Maka...Te Amo!...-Me dijo rojisimo

-Yo tambien te amo Black*Star-me sonroje al decir eso

*El se estaba muriendo de felicidad*

EN EL OTRO CAPITULO VENDRA EL LEMON MAS AGRIO Q LA LIMONADA xD

SE DESPIDE SU AMIGA MakaEvans26

OSKARESAMA!...(BUEN TRABAJO!)

SI LES GUSTO EL CAP HAGANNELO SABER ;D xD 7u7


	2. Lo Agrio Cm la Limonada xD 7u7

-Maka...ah..ah-Dijo el peliazul tomando aire

-Que pasa Black?-Dije Sonrojada

-No voy a dejar que Soul Te desperdicie...-Dijo Sonrojado

-Q-Q-Que dices Black?-Dije balbuceando por las palabras de Black

-Que si me lo permites...qui-qui-QUISIERA HACERTE MIA!-Dijo Black Sonrojado como un tomate

-Black...-

*Le di un beso en forma de decirle que si tenia permiso*

B*S POV

*En un movimiento rapido empece a besarle el cuello y dejandole chupetones*

-Black me dejaste un chu-chu-CHUPETON EN EL CUELLO?!-Dijo mi ojiesmeralda

-Si :D...Eso Es para marcar mi territorio-Dije Riendome

-Acaso no lo quieres?-Le dije

-Si...Si lo quiero...porque quiero que todos los q me vean se pregunten de quien me hizo ese chupeton y y-y-yo dire en mi mente MI PELIAZUL DE OJOS HERMOSOS!...-O/O

*En ese momento rei pero le segui besando el cuello y ella tan exitada solto un gemido*

-Maka Tu?-Dudoso

-Si...O/O...es que tocaste una parte de mi cuello que m-m-me hizo soltar un gemido...-Dijo mi querida ojiesmeralda Sonrojada

-Mentirosa...Estas exitada...y no te culpo...porque yo no puedo parar de besar esa piel tan suabe me vuelve loco...igual que todo tu cuerpo...-le dije con una sonrisa en mi cara y un leve sonrojo

-Maka...voy a seguir...-

-bn-Dijo mi hermosa señorita

*Le segui besando mientras le quitaba su Camisa transparente y le quitaba su brasier*

-Maka...-

-Que pasa Black?-me pregunto muy dudosa

-No se porque Soul te dice tabla de planchar porque para mi tienes bastantes pecho-

-Eso es porque Soul es muy molesto-

*Le empece a sobar sus pechos que eran tan lindos y suaves...Maka empezo a sacar Gemidos...que esos gemidos eran musica para mis oidos*

*De un momento a otro vi que Maka me empezo a quitar la camisa...MIERDA!...VOY A TENER UNA ERECION OJALA Y NO LA NOTE*

*Maka Solto unas risitas*

-Que pasa Mi Amor?-Le pregunte sonrojado

-Es que...jajajaja...Tuviste una erecion cuando te quite la camisa-

-Jajaja-

*De un momento a otro con un movimiento rapido le meti mi mano a las bragas de Maka y empece a tocar su intimidad mientras besaba sus pechos*

-Bla-Bla-Black!...ah ah ahhh-Dijo muy avergonzada y exitada

*Depronto...Maka metio su mano en mi pantalon y empezo a rozar mi miembro...JODER AHI SI QUE ME PUSE CACHONDO*

*De un tiron le quite las bragas a Maka y ella me quito mi pantalon y mis boxers*

-Maka...- -/-

-Dime?- '/'

-Puedo Entrar?-

-Hmp...Esta bien-

-Sabes Maka-

-Que pasa Black?-

-Esta es mi primera vez y tu?-

-Tambien-

-Y yo que pense que ya habias tenido sexo con Soul- -_-

-Estas Loc0?-

-Tal Vez...Pero por ti- ^/^

-*/*

*Empece a entrar lentamente en el cuerpo de Maka...ella estaba poniendo algo de dolor en su cara lo que me hizo pensar sacar mi miembro porque no la queria lastimar*

*Ella me miro con una sonrisa diciendo que todo estaria bien y yo tome confianza hasta que senti que una barrera impedia el paso*

-Que es esto?-Le pregunte

-Es la capa De la Virginidad si la rompes dejare de ser virgen...y si tu la pasa tambien dejaras de ser virgen-

-Entonces la transpaso?-

-Esta bien- ^/,/^

*Atravece esa barrera y vi como Maka soltaba unas lagrimas de dolor...yo inmediatamente las seque*

*Me quede quieto un rato para que Maka se acostumbrara a la nueva sensacion*

*Maka me beso incinuando que ya podia moverme...*

*Empece suavemente y despues subi y empece a hacer las embestidas mas bruscas...Solo oia las gotas de la lluvia caer y los gemidos de Maka*

-Bla-Bla-Black*Star...Pronto me vendreee!-Dijo la ojiesmeralda muy exitada

-Y-yo tambien Maka-

*Los Dos llegamos al climax y despues nos abrasamos y nos dormimos*

* MANECIO EN DEATH CITY!*

*Me levanto y lo primero que encuentro es a mi princesa acostada en mi pecho*

-Buenos Dias Mi Vida-

-Buenos Dias Black-Me dio un beso de buenos dias

-Hora de Cambiarnos y Salir no crees Black?-

-Creo que si-

*B*S y Maka se cambiaron y se fueron Al parque donde estaban todos los chicos*

-OIGAN NOVATOSSS!LLEGO EL GRAN ORE-SAMA!...CON MAKA-SAMA!- Le dije a los chicos mientras la traia de burrito porque se durmio en mi espalda

-Oye ahi detras de ti traes a Maka-Dijo Soul Un Poco preocupado

-Si Estupido No entiendes- -_-

*LO QUE TODOS NO SABIAN ERA QUE MAKA Y YO CUANDO IBAMOS A COMER EL DESAYUNO ME DIJO QUE CON ALGO LE MARCARA LA ESTRELLA EN SU PIERNA Y YO LO HICE*

-OEE BLACK*STAR!...LE HICISTE ALGO A MAKA?!-Dijo Soul Enojado

-No porque estupido-

-ENTONCES PORQUE TIENE UN CHUPETON MALDITO BLACK*STARRRR!...-:O

*DESPUES DE ESO SIMPRE LE PIDO AYUDA A MAKA PARA LOS TALLERES Y SIEMPRE HACEMOS ESO*

Bueno chicos que les parecio mi fanfic?...dejenme saberlo

OSKARESAMA!...Se despide su servidora MakaEvans26

Bay Bay!


End file.
